


College Life

by jamesm97



Category: Life Unexpected, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Bar Room Brawl, Break Up, Cheating, Confessions, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Meetings, Hospitalization, Infidelity, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Moving On, Party, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Portland Oregon, Radio, Rain, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Talk Shows, Talking About the Past, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles met her in College and he is Still in College but some times it feels like he has known her his whole life and that's just the first week of knowing her.</p><p>Will Lux open up to him and tell him about her past or will she avoid it like she did with Jones.</p><p>Or will it take some injurys for her to talk about her past, maybe all Stiles needs to do is prove he isn't going anywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How we met

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching Life Unexpected and I loved it, it really sucks it was cancled has anyone noticed that like the majority of Series work Britt does they get cancled which sucks because she's a great Actor.
> 
> Anyway here is my fic about what happened in College for Lux
> 
> This is set in Portland and Stiles moved to Portland for School because his Mom grew up their and he wanted to feel close to her.

“So how did you two meet?“ Some random guy at a party asked them, and Stiles wouldn't mind but this was their first date so they don't have a big story to tell. 

 

So he tells him in depth knowledge and using exact words, which impresses Lux but this guy is stupidly drunk so Stiles just focuses on talking and looking at Lux.

 

Stiles met her in college 'where they still are because they only officially met like a couple days ago' honestly he thought she was like all the other girls he had met.

 

Stuck up, girly girls that are totally up themselves.

 

She was with her boyfriend Jones and her friend Tasha. 

 

When he met them well met would be a strong word to use because he didn't exactly meet them.

 

Tasha was looking incredibly awkward while she and this Jones guy where arguing very publicly in the middle of the quad.

 

Stiles never got why people call the big patch of land in Colleges Quads its not a bike, but that's not important what is important is the screaming match happening between her and this Jones guy.

 

“I honestly thought you were different but you are just like everyone else aren't you, you think because I have a fucked up past that I would settle for you even though you kissed some other girl, well I won't so you know what this is over“

 

She screamed and ran off quickly followed by her best friend who was trying her best to tend to her friends needs without being to suffocating. 

 

“What are you looking at“ the guy shouted he later found out his name was jones

 

Stiles just picked up his bag and calmly said "Just enjoying the show“ before going to his criminology course.

 

That's when he started seeing her everywhere and he means everywhere.

 

He never noticed before but she is in three of his four classes and honestly a girl that hot how could he not notice.

 

But to be honest once he saw her that day he never could take his eyes off of her.

 

And everytime Stiles saw her she looked sad and depressed.

 

So he built up the courage like a few days ago to ask her out.

 

It happened during his psychology course it was before the class students where dawdling he and she where early to class.

 

Tasha was their too.

 

He just marched over to her and calmly said.

 

“I will give you a hundred bucks if you go out with me" not the best pick up line but it worked obviously.

 

"Excuse me“ she glared up at him she had this appalled and scary look like I'm going to slap you scary.

 

“Honestly you should just say yes“ Stiles had said in response.

 

“Why would I do that?“ She had said hint of smile in her voice.

 

“Because I have been silently watching you since the huge fight you had with the jerk of an ex who is sitting up front right now, and ever since then all I can see is your face and its so sad and depressing everytime I see you I just wanna tickle you so you smile“ Stiles word vomits at her.

 

She actually smiles at him.

 

“You know you should smile more“ he told her.

 

“And why would I do that?“ She quirked and eye brow.

 

“Because you look beautiful when you smile“ Stiles cheesily said. 

 

“If I agree to go out with you will you leave me alone?“ She told him.

 

“Totally“ Stiles said.

 

“Give me your phone“ she told him. He rushed to comply and when he did she rewarded him with her phone number.

 

That's when he learned her name 'Lux' 

 

"You know considering your name means light you act all dark and moody?" Stiles couldn't help but tease.

 

"Oh really sorry my name doesn't fit my personality so what's your name creepy McCreeper?" She teased laughing and Stiles wants more of her laugh.

 

“No its Stiles“ which got a laugh out of her and attracted the attention of Jones from the front row.

 

“You mock me for being called Lux and your name isn't even in baby name books its totally made up“ Lux scoffs at him.

 

“Well that's because Stiles is a nickname nobody can pronounce my first name in fact their are only three people that know my actual name and one of them is dead so that's two" Stiles says.

 

“So what is it?“ Lux says.

 

So Stiles leans in close and whispers his real name in her ear she literally squeals with laughter Tasha looks ready to get her a paper bag. “Oh my god, where were you when I needed to be cheered up all through high school“ Lux said between fits of giggles.

 

“In your dreams baby“ Stiles said acting all macho which makes Tasha and Lux laugh even more.

 

"So that's how we met, and here we are“ Stiles looks up to find the drunk guy gone but Lux is smiling at him.

 

“You know I still want that one hundred bucks right?“ She told him. 

 

“Are you serious?“ He scoffed.

 

“Totally that way I can pay for the next date“ she tells him and Stiles smiles so much he doesn't even argue about the fact that technically he will still be paying for it.


	2. Thanksgiving

"So babe what you doing for thanksgiving?" Lux asked him they where hanging out in Stiles single dorm room having a drink just him Lux and Tasha.

"Nothing I'm staying here noway am I going home" Stiles said and took a long pull of beer from the bottle.

 

"Why don't you want to go home?" Tasha said.

"Well you remember when I told you I'm bi?" At their nod he continued "Well the first and only ever guy I have been with, cheated on me with my brother in law and my brother in law wasn't even gay he just did it the worse thing was I walked in on Scott and Derek and it made me so mad that I nearly stabbed him"

"Well that sucks" Lux said.

"Why does that stop you from going home for thanksgiving?" Tasha asks.

"Because my dad married Scott's mom and Scott's mom adopted someone called Issac and Isaac is Derek's current boyfriend and Derek gets invited to thanksgiving every year because he has no family and Scott brings his girlfriend and it just gets awkward" Stiles sighs.

"And I thought my family were complicated" Lux laughed.

"Anyway he put me off guys for life so I guess I should say thank you to him for helping to find you" Stiles said and leaned over to plant a big wet sloppy kiss to his girlfriends face.

"Ewww" Lux says through a laugh.

Tasha leans in and whispers something to Lux and Lux looks thoughtful before she pulls out her phone and texts someone. She gets a response instantaneously to which she smiles like a loon.

"That settles it my mom said you are welcome to come to our thanksgiving" Lux says.

Stiles shoots up fast enough to make himself dizzy.

"You don't have to do that I will be fine by myself" Stiles says.

"I want you to come besides I haven't told my mom and dad about breaking up with Jones yet and I want them to meet my boyfriend" Lux smiles and Stiles is really gone because that smile always makes him melt.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to meet the parents we have only been together for over a month, I mean what if they hate me?" Stiles panics.

"Stiles calm down they will love you" Lux says to him.

"It would be nice to have a thanksgiving dinner without my family drama" Stiles smiles and goes to say more but his phone rings and the caller ID reads Dad speak of the devil. 

"Hey dad" Stiles answers, and flicks the phone to loud speaker.

"Hey son are you coming home for the holidays this week" His father asks.

"Nope I'm staying in Portland" Stiles replies laying his head on Lux's lap she runs her hands through his long hair and Tasha plays candy crush.

"Well we can travel down their to you then?" The sheriff asks hopeful.

"You can't I heard their will be a storm that weekend" Stiles says and its not a lie because their is not a bad one but a storm anyway, Tasha and Lux snort a little laugh.

"Stiles you can't stay away forever Derek and Scott did it last year can't you get over it all ready? They have they both have someone else now" His father sighs.

"I am over it dad I just have plans" Stiles tells him.

"Like what plans a takeaway and TV?"

"Actually my girlfriend invited me to spend the holidays with her and her family and I accepted because even compleat strangers are better than who you have over at thanksgiving" Stiles sighs and pushes back into Lux's hand as she strokes a thumb down his cheek.

"Stiles you're my son and so is Scott and Isaac" His father says.

"Actually dad no he's not he is Melissa's son and Melissa's adoptive son, So don't give my that crap the only time I am coming back to Beacon Hills is Christmas and that is to put all my stuff in a U-haul because I am moving to Portland permanently" Stiles tells him.

"And how will you afford that?" His father asks voice small.

"Well I have the money mom left me when she died and I have a job that I start after the holidays, I have to go see you before Christmas I won't be staying through Christmas that's just when I break up from school bye" Stiles hangs up and throws the phone to the floor.

"Well that was fun" Lux said.

"About as fun as getting stabbed why don't we get back to drinking" Stiles said not as a question but as a demand well a demand for him anyway Tasha will probably beat him up.

"That's a great idea" Lux said and leans down to spiderman kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? And where do you think I should take it?


End file.
